The World of Pictures, Music, and Missfits
by The devil is a girl
Summary: Pictures and music are Madeline's specialty, not that anyone knows that, but when a group of kids from her grade find out her life goes from organized to out of control. Will she be excepted? What happens when she has to face feelings she's kept lock up for years, will she find love? First story. No flames. Please review!
1. Hidden

Me: Hey guys!

Prussia: This is so not awesome.

Me: But…*starts to cry* Canada! Prussia is being mean again!

Canada: Just to the disclaimer Prussia. See there all better.

Prussia: Fine. The Devil is a Girl does not own Hetalia of its characters, Happy now?

Me: Yup! Now on with the story.

They say that a pictures worth a thousand words, that every smile and feeling kept within them means more than can ever be said. What do you do when you are ignored even in the picture, when no one knows your there? Even your own parents, a twin brother, and your closes friends, all seem to forget that you live. Well if you knew how that felt you would understand me better than anyone else. Hi my names Madeline Williams and this is my story.

(Maddie's POV)

I sit up in my bed, looking over the tune that I just wrote down. It sounds nice, jumpy, something that people could dance to. 'Hmm now it just needs word, oh well I have to go school' I get dressed in my school uniform and grab my bag. Heading down stairs, I grab an apple and walk out the door. "Crap my journal!" Running back upstairs, I grab my journal and run back to the door. Plugging in my iPod in I begin my journey to school.

The walk to school is nice, calm, and there aren't many people awake at this time. I go early so that I can use the music room and no one will hear me, I'm shy and don't talk much, but most of all I'm terrified of people hearing my music.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Time skip)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting at the piano I begin to play a soft melody that I wrote a week ago.

_Come with me, take my hand, I will show you where to go_

_Over the mountains, past the sea, in a place that I can be me._

_Free from harm and fear, nowhere else I'd rather be._

_Than this place where I can be me._

It's slow and soft and I like to think of it as a lullaby. "I think I heard someone in the music room," the voice was of a boy, it sounded familiar so probably was someone from my grade, 'I definitely don't need them knowing who I am then!' I think as a grab my bag and hide behind a rack of string basses.

The door creaks open and the footsteps of a sort of large group shuffles in. I can't see the face of all of them and I don't know all of them either. "There's no one in here you twat." Alright I know that voice, class president, Arthur Kirkland. "I know I heard someone mon cher." Great that's the class pervert, Francis Bonnefoy. " I know! There was a person but they were abducted by aliens and as the hero I must save them!" I faced palmed and let out a quiet sigh, that's my twin brother Alfred Jones. "That is probably the stupidest thing to come out of your mouth this morning" Arthur stated, ya know I would agree but knowing my brother there will be something more stupid in ten minutes. "They are probably hiding because they want the awesome me to find them, I say we look."

Ugh! Can this get any worse

This is my first fanfiction so be nice sorry about the crappy lyric but I didn't know what else to put. Comments would be nice but no flames please. If you think of something you think I could change I'm open to suggestion.


	2. Found

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a long time but a lot of things happened so on with the story.**

**I don't own Hetailia. if I did this pair would be cannon.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**(Maddie's POV)**

As the boys, wrech the room in search or me, I push myself farther in to the corner trying to make my body smaller than it really is. "Guys I'm telling you the aliens took who ever was here. We should be shearching for a UFO not through music piles." Alfred whines, shaking his arm at the window and making mostions as if he's a bird learning to fly.

"Would you shut up, you hard headed moron." Harsh but true, the word slowly getting more jumbled as the french and britsh men got in an agurement over god knows what.

I think that I might be in the cle...

\- tweet-

Wah?

A small yellow brid preches in front of me in between two of the large instruments I'm currently using as my protection.

-Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet-

"Uh Gilbird did you find something?" A pale set hands comes over and slowly lift the fluff ball up. 'Oh no. I'm screwed' "Hey Wes come over here!" The older boy calls out. As another sound of foot steps gets closer, these ones heavier that the first, I pull my jacket tighter around myself hidding my face in my knees and making sure that the hood covered my short blood locks.

"What is it bruder?" a voice thickly laced with a german accent respond, Ludwig is his name if I remember correctly. "Help ze awesome me move this heavy rack," It's not even a question, just a demand, "Gilbrid found something." "Why the fuck are we trusting that damn bird of yours better yet why is the fucking thing even here you potato bastard!" Biting the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing at the barbed tounge belonging to Lovino Vargas. We had worked togther a few times he isn't that bad once you get past his anger.

I hear the squecking of the racks old wheels as they move for the first time in a long while, a long with the suffling sound of feet moving in closer.

"Ve~! Are you alright?" A sweet voice ask, looking up from above my glasses I can see Feliciano Vargas, the younger twin leaning towards me. The others are there making me feel like some kind of cage animal. Panicing I push myself farther back with my feet pressing my back hard against the wall. "Wow chill dude, calm down alright the hero is here. You're safe now!"

"I think I was safer before," I mutter softly moving forwards as they backed away from the opening. Speaking up I stated " And just for the record I'm not a dude, but you all ready know that don't you Al?" I questioned rasing myself to a standing postion.

"HOLY SHIT MATT!"

**Sooo cliff hanger kind of not really the best but its starting to get more in to the story which is good. Again no flames this is my first story always open for comments and advices. Thanks**

**~The Devil is a Girl**


	3. Human

**Hiya! Sooo I know I updated not that long ago but this is me making up for the almost year long stall that happened earlier. Again I'm really sorry about that.**

**"..." Speaking **

..huh... Thinking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalila or any songs used.**

**~Devil is a Girl**

* * *

**(Maddie's POV)**

"HOLY SHIT MATT!" And there go my eardrums. Uncovering my ears I look up at the many different expressions in front of me. Shock, confusion, and scared Feli that is huddled behind Ludwig due to my brothers shout.

Sighing I force myself to move closer to them so that I can set my things on the piano, I barely get the chance before my brother is grabbing me and trying to break my ribs in bone crushing bear hug. "Let the poor thing go Alfred, can't you see she can't breath." The next thing I know I'm pulled away from my twin and forced against a different chest, but really the French accent gave it away.

This is going to be a long day.

Placing my hands on his chest I push myself away, putting a little more space between the king of all players and myself. "I'm fine, really its nothing that I'm not use to by now." I think I just confused them more by saying that.

Now I really wish that my classes before lunch didn't get canceled, I wonder if I could sneak out anyway. I hope so.

Zoning back in to the conversation I can catch the end of what someone is saying, "Bloody frog!"

Well ok then.

"How come the American idiot knows her but ze awesome me doesn't, that should not be happening." Glance over at the albino boy with the small chick on his head, I wonder if all these guys do is fight as he gets in to in arguement with my blue eye'd brother. "Hey! Who are you calling a idiot you commie bastard."

Looking around me it's like a battle field where words are used as weapons. Aruther and Francis are in each others face spiting insults, while Alfred and Gilbert look about ready the get in to a fist fight, and Lovino is, I would guess, cursing in Italian as he pulls his brother away from the blond german.

Chirp!

Feeling a light pressure on my head i move my hand up and the yellow cotton ball jumps on to it. "This is a little to much testosterone if you ask me. What do say should we make them stop?" The small brid looks at me and then just nuzzles against my face. Laughing as the little thing tickles me, I reply , "I'm going to take that as a yes."

Turning around to face the piano once more, I place Gilbird back on my head and take a deap breath. I bring my hand up over the lower keys and slam then down on the board. The thundering sound echo through the music room. "That is enough." I state as I turn back to the others, they're all staring at me and Al's jaw is smacked against the floor.

"Fighting isn't going to you anywhere, if you want to know something why don't you just ask." I've reverted back to my quiet personality knowing that they are all focused on me. Ducking my head a bit I push a peice of my hair behind my ear. Not that it will stay, I know it won't but it's a nervous habit.

"Alright then. Who are you and how do you know this annoying twit?" Looking up to glance a the class president.

_Wow his eyebrow are really big, how did I never notice that before._

"Madeline Williams," I smile up at them, "and that annoying twit as you so eloquently put it is my twin brother."

"Huh?"

"Wait what?"

"Maddie that mean!"

"Well zhey do both have blond hair, even though his is brighter, and zheir eye are kind of ze same, but hers are purple ish and his are blue so I guess I could see it." I hold back a shudder at the feeling of those blood red eye scanning over me. "Hey wait! Why do you have Gilbird?"

Oh. I forgot about him.

"He put himself there while you where all fighting." Softly picking up the chick I moved him in front of me so I could hand him back over to the prussian but he spun a round and hopped on to the junction between my neck and callor bone settling himself in for a nap. "Oh... um..."

Moving to look at the chick, he sat next on the bench beside me and softly placed his finger a top the baby birds head. "Heh," it was right next to me ear, to close really,"well alright then if he trust you I guess I will too. Alright then since Gilbird doesn't usally get attacted to people this fast I will call you Birdie." Blinking as he moves away again only to be replaced by my brother build pressed up against my side. "Maddie, we heard someone playing in here. Did you see you it was?"

I didn't even try to resist the urge to smack my forehead this time, sometimes my brother can be such an idiot.

"Idiota, ever think that she might have been the one playing," the older Italian moves to my rescue, really he is one of the only people I would ever call my friend and I told him once he blushed so hard, called me an idiot but gave me hug anyway. "Huh really but I've never heard anything,"

Why must he always be so loud?

"There is a reason for that Al." I sighed digging through my messenger bag in hopes that my journal didn't fall out while I was hidding. "Well what is it?" My hero obsessed twin prompted.

"Idon'tlikepeoplehearingmymusic" I mumbled quietly. "What?" was the common reponse from everyone. Taking a deap breath to calm my self I force the words out as fast as I can with out making it to jumbled. "I. Don't. Like. People. Hearing. My. Music." Sighing when my hand comes in contact with a fimilar leather cover, I feel just a little bit better.

"Why is it horable or something?" I take a sharp breath trying not to let the comment get to me.

-Slap-

"Oww Wes what waz that for." The older of the two brother grabs his head in pain, whining. "Don't be rude bruder. Some people just feel self concious. Right?" He questioned shifting his gaze to me. "Um yeah. Thanks."

"Will you play for us please. I promise we'll be nice and not say anything mean and if someone does say something bad I can get Luddy to beat them up alright? Ve~~" I blinked at the youger of the two Vargas brothers. His eyes where big and shinning, puppy dog eyes, how could I say no to that. "Alright, I guess, but if anything happens I'm never doing this again. Ever."

Facing the piano I place my messenger bag on top of it and taking the small, still napping bird and place him on top of my bag. Next I shift over had end up having to push Alfred off the bench so that I could have enough space, with quite the protest from him. I softly place my hands over the key for I song that I know by heart, one of my first I made.

~~~~(Human By: Cristina Perri)~~~~

_I can hold my breath_  
_I can bite my tounge_  
_I can stay awake for days if that what you want._  
_Be your number one._

_I can fake a smile_  
_I can force a laugh_  
_I can dance a play the part if thats what you ask_  
_Give you all I'm_

_I can do it_  
_I can do it_  
_I can do it_

_But I'm only human_  
_And I bleed when I fall down_  
_I'm only human_  
_And I crash and I break down_  
_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
_You build me up and then I fall apart_  
_cause I'm only human, Yeah_

_I can turn it on, be a good machine_  
_I can hold the weight a worlds, _  
_if thats what you need_  
_Be your everything_

_I can do it_  
_I can do it_  
_I'll get through it_

_But I'm only human_  
_And I bleed when I fall down_  
_I'm only human_  
_And I crash and I break down_  
_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
_You me up and then I fall apart_  
_I'm only human, Yeah_

_I'm only human_  
_I'm only human_  
_Just a little human_

_I can take so much,_  
_until I've had enough_

_Cause I'm only human_  
_And I bleed when I fall down_  
_I'm only human_  
_And I crash and I break down_  
_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
_You build me up and then I fall apart_  
_Cause I'm only human, Yeah_

Sighing I open my eyes waiting for the critisism, the mean remarks. All I get is a clap, and then another, until everyone that in the room in applauding for me and my song. I never would have though this could ever happen.

"That was awesome Bridie, it was almost as awesome as me and thats saying something." Gilbert laughs troughing his arm over my shoulder and pulling me in to a side hug.

Honestly, I didn't wake up today think anything was going to change. If you had told me that I would meet people who believe in me and help me come out of my shell, I probably would have laughed at it mentally. I feel different I don't know what will happen to tomorrow, I just know unlike before I can't wait for tomorrow to come.

Setting my journal on my night stand and shuting of the light, I crawl under my covers, close my eye, and drift off to sleep. Memories of being dragged around by a loud abnoxious group of boy. The pale hand of a certian albino Prussian in mine leading the way.

* * *

Wahhh! *Cries tears of joy*

This is my favorite chapter by far. Things are finally starting to kick off between Gil and Maddie and I can't wait. Alright then lovies. Please review and tell me what cha think and I will see you next time.

P.S. There are cookies for anyone who reviews!

~Devil is a Girl


	4. A Day in the Park

**Hi everyone! Okay this is probably going to sound stupid but I got my first review and it maked me sooo happy so cookies for my lovely reviewer. **

**I haven't uptated in a few days and I don't know when I'll upteated next after this, I trying to upload at least a chapter a week if not more. This is just so you all can know what my plan is. You can also hound me if I don't get a chapter up in time.**

**So on with the Disclamier, I dont own anything (Other than the plot). Sucks doesn't it.**

**-Devil is a Girl**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

**Maddie's POV**

* * *

I sighed placing my warn leather bound journal down. I just couldn't think of anything, I've being having writers block for awhile now and it just won't got away. I picked at the lint on my black tights and grabbed my phone. Fliping through my song until I found something that fit my mood I plug in my earbuds and flop on my bed.

I lay like that until my door flies open, and a group of people fall in a pile on top of each other.

"What are you guys doing?" I shout, shooting in to a sitting position, hands behind my back keeping me up. The boys ignore me fighting, pushing and crawling over one another to get free of the heep that they landed themselves in.

"Yo, Matt. I totally tried to stop them, but you know how they are," My brother states landing on the bed next to me. "That is a complete lie he is the one that told us you were working on a song, and then pointed out that the doors here aren't that thick." Aurther gives an undiginfied huff, placing himself in my desk chair.

"We just want to here your new song please? Pretty please with pasta on top." Feli runs over and hugs me, his eye wide and sparkling. I laugh and hug him back before sigh. "I would love to guys," I shiffed over to lay down on my stomach making room for the small Italian, " I hear a but coming, Birdie." Gilbert says ploping himself in my bean bag. "But I don't have a new song, I haven't been able to write anything."

"WHAT!?"

Their shout rings through the room and it feels like the house is shaking.

"Its the end of the world!"

"Everyone say your good-byes. Hold your loved ones close."

"Gilbird I have always loved."

"Jerks! I'm not always writing." I pouted throughing pillows at the ones I knew I could hit,even though I was laughing with them. One smacked Gil in the face freeing the small chick that he had been holding, peppering with kisses. "Um, chica, you kind of are." Antoino, a friend of Francis and Gilbert that they had introduced me to not long after that faithful morning in the schools old music room. Resigning myself to their words I deflated on top of my brother, flopping over in just that the way that makde him whine, "Get off! Your crushing me!"

Laughing I roll over and off the bed landing on my feet so that I could crawl over to the corner to where I keep my sketch book and cameras. The group gives a small laugh at our antics, watching as my brother struggles to get untangled from the blankets that he got wraped in trying to get me off. Slowly I picked up one of my old cameras standing up so that I could get a shot of all of them. Snaping the picture startles them in to looking over at me.

"Perfect," I sit down on the edge of my desk, holding the blank white sheet, waiting for the picture to develop. It truly is perfect, everyone looks so happy, just smiling and having a good time. My desk chair is pushed out in to the middle of them room where Aurther is fighting Francis away to kept his seat, Antointo has settled down in one my dome chairs, holding a bright red in the face, not so happy looking Lovino in his lap. Ludwig is settled down in the bean bag next to his brother who is by now turned upside down with his legs thrown up my wall, Gilbird sellted on his chest. Feli is layed out like a starfish on my bed and Alfred had fallen to the floor in his fight against my throw.

Picking up a dark purple pen, I sloftly write the date on the back and what's going on then I tuck it behind my mirrors twisted metal frame with some of the other pictures that I had taken. Most Animal or nature (seeing as I didn't have a lot of friends till now). Some of my family and some of me with Kumajiro, my small white huskie puppy.

Turning around the guys are all looking at me. "What?" Shiffing from one foot to another, "I like to take pictures, they help me remember the good times of life the parts that you always want to have." Trailing off I look away, busying myself with but my camera away and making sure that all the others are turned off. A hand brush my back as I stand up, "They're beautiful, Birdie. I really like them." Turning around I find myself looking straight in to a pair of bright, ruby red eyes. I can feel my cheeks heat up. "Thanks, Gil."

_Why does this have to happen? I thought I had gotten over these feeling. Stupid heart._

"So you sing, play a ton of intrusments, and take really amazing pictures. What else does our resedent miracle worker do? What other talents have you hidden?" I feel myself flush and the air in the room get a little lighter as the older Italian draws the attention to himself. "Um...I didn't really...hide anything...but um I guess I'm okay at drawing...and I'm alright with animals," I studders out not used to talking about myself, "but I'm not really that great at anything, you guys are streching the truth a little." The looks that I get say other wise but I just don't think I'm good at anything. "Don't forget about Hockey and skating Matt is crazy good at those." The blond haired 'hero' calls out finally freeing himself from the covers. I laugh, "That's just because I'm Canadian, dufuss."

The pawing and whining at my closed door catches my attention before anyones elses. Moving over I open my door enough for a little white ball to come hurtling in to the room. The huskie is all over the place having to smell everyone and everything, including Gilbird how had landed on him nose.

Sitting down on the floor, I pat the area in front of me, "Kuma come here boy." Troting over to me, Kumajiro licks my face happily before lying down on the floor with his head on my lap. "Who's that ve?" Feli questions moving to the edge of the bed to get a better look. "This is Kumajiro. He's really nice unless he feels threatened or thinks I'm being threatened. He's my own little guard dog." The guys move closer to get a better look, or in Feli's case hug my puppy to death but it was cute to watch. After a while, Kuma looks up at me and whines.

"Okay I need to take Kuma for a walk, you are all welcome to come but cha can't stay in my room." I state, "Now out." Pointing at the door. "What why do we have to leave." Alfred whines, slowly standing to his feet like everyone else. Placing my hands on my hips I turn and glare at him. "Cause I refuse to change in front of a group of teenage boys." That said all their faces tint pink as the rush out of my room, Kuma at their heels. Closing the door I pick up a pair of black skinny jeans and my red "Life's a bitch" tank top along with my white converse high tops. Pulling those on I grab my silver dog tags and silver chain that I attach to my jeans prushing my hair I french braid it quickly before grabbing my phone,camera, and Kuma's leash. Slipping my phone in to my back pocket I pull on my white leather jacket and drop my camrea in the inside pocket before jogging down stairs to meet up with the boys.

They all look a little shocked when I come in to the living room where they had layed out once being evicted from mine, bending down to hook Kuma's leash to his collar. I glance up a them through my glasses. "What?" I stand up and start heading to the front door. Stopping I turn around, "You all coming or what."

(Time skip: At the park)

Taking Kuma off his leash, we run around and have fun, he chase after us and I ended up taking of my jacket so if wouldn't get stained. An older couple passing by even offered to take some pictures of us when they saw me with my camera. I have to say it was one of the best day every. It was fantastic being able to laugh and run around like a normal kid was great.

Looking at all the new pictures I have I can't stop smiling. The elder couple was great, snapping pictures of us as we chased after Kuma, who had some how gotten Francis phone and had it in him mouth. There are other ones that Feli took, some when me and Gilbert had ended up in a pile one the ground laughing, his arm behind my head. There are some of me and my brother and one of all of us togerther, in the end warn out, gross, and happy.

Life is really starting to look up, I think. I can't wait to see what the future holds because with my friends by why side I feel like no matter what happens I can do anything. Because I'm not the same person I was a few weeks ago, sure I'm still quite in school but I'm not silent anymore and I feel that I can speak up and not be invisable.

And that all I've every really wanted.

* * *

**I like ending each chapter with a happy/ fun ending. I made Maddie a bit OCC at the end but I wanted her to be able to be kind of punkish yet still Maddie. So I was thinking that I might do some of the later chapters in someone else point of view, tell me what you think okay?**

**As always, please review (We still have cookies) and just let me know how I'm doing that would be super duper amazing and I would love you forever.**

**Alright then my lovelys, I will see you next time.**

**-Devil is a Girl**


End file.
